


Happy To See You (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rencontre mignonne/premier baiser entre Rick et Daryl.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes & Shane Walsh
Kudos: 7





	Happy To See You (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Happy To See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040662) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n'ai pas de formation de traducteur.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)

"Et achète-toi un marteau, veux-tu ?" cria Shane alors que Rick descendit l’allée. "J’en ai marre de partager."

"J’ai un marteau, Shane," hurla Rick par dessus son épaule.

"Bah, pourquoi tu l’as pas amené ?"

"Parce que tu m’as dis qu’on allait boire des bières sur ta terrasse, pas qu’on devait la construire d’abord !" Rick roula des yeux quand Shane lui sourit. "Et pourquoi c’est moi qui doit aller au magasin ?"

"Quelqu’un doit rester et garder les bières," répondit Shane. "Et puis, peut-être que tu vas être chanceux et rencontrer ton âme-sœur là-bas."

"Ta gueule," grogna-t-il.

"Il va sûrement y avoir plein de gars sexy dans le rayon _bois_ qui auront besoin d’un bon _coup_ ," se moqua Shane.

"Je prends la voiture de patrouille," dit Rick, tentant d’ignorer les jeux de mots pourris de l’autre homme. Il ouvrit la porte et entra pour faire le court trajet jusqu’au magasin de bricolage. Ce n’était pas exactement comment il s’était imaginé sa journée de repos, mais il avait vécu pire.

Après avoir trouvé les bons clous et rigolé tout seul sur le fait que sans lui, Shane n’aurait jamais survécu pour être adulte, il paya pour ses achats et retourna à sa voiture.

Il sortit du magasin juste à temps pour voir un homme dans une veille Chevrolet envoyer voler le rétroviseur de la voiture de patrouille quand il ouvrit sa porte. La rétroviseur atterrit à quelques pieds de lieu, et quand il leva les yeux, son cœur rata un battement quand il rencontra la plus belles – bien qu’un peu terrifiées – paire d’yeux bleus qu’il ait jamais vu.

_Merde_ , c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait penser. Shane n’allait jamais l’oublier.

"T’as rien vu," grogna l’inconnu alors qu’il se baissa pour ramasser le rétroviseur.

Rick devina que c’était supposé être menaçant, mais ça ne l’était absolument pas. Il avala difficilement et essuya ses palmes moites sur son jean avant de rejoindre l’homme près de la voiture. "Besoin d’aide ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, t’as une machine à remonter le temps ?"

"Nan, mais j’ai un tube de colle," répliqua Rick, sortant la-dite bouteille du sac qu’il avait placé sur le capot de la voiture.

L’homme s’arrêta et doucement tourna ses yeux plein de suspicion vers Rick. "Je viens juste de commettre un délit. Sûr que tu veux traîner dans le coin quand le petit poulet reviendra à la maison ?"

"C’était un accident," Rick haussa des épaules.

"Le jour où un flic croira un Dixon est le jour où les morts commenceront à marcher."

Rick rigola à cela. Lui et Shane avaient arrêté un Dixon juste la semaine passée. L’homme plissa ses yeux. "T’aimes les films de zombies ?" demanda-t-il, espérant couper la tension.

"Ça passe," répondit le Dixon, ses yeux s’adoucissant sur les bords.

"Ils passent ‘Night of the Living Dead’ au drive-in tous les derniers vendredis du mois", répondit Rick négligemment. Il y eu un silence pesant qui s’arrêta quand l’homme commença à mâchouiller nerveusement son pouce. "C’est en noir et blanc. C’est toujours bien… J’essaie de regarder de temps en temps… Je, euh, je suis Rick, au fait," se présenta-t-il pour stopper son radotage incessant.

"Daryl," répondit l’homme. "Tu vas m’aider à réparer ça ou bien ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. On ne veut pas que le, euh, _poulet_ revienne à la maison et t’arrête," gloussa Rick.

"Je suis pas un criminel… au passage," dit Daryl.

Rick hocha la tête quand Daryl prit le tube de colle de sa main, sa bouche s’asséchant quand des étincelles partirent comme des feux d’artifices au contact. Il regarda Daryl appliquer comme un expert l’adhésif sur le rétroviseur et la portière d’où il avait été cassé.

"T’as déjà fait ça avant ?" demanda-t-il, étudiant l’homme du coin de l’œil. Il était presque sûr que Daryl faisait pareil.

"Je travaille au garage de Dale. On fait des trucs similaires, mais ça suffira pour l’instant. Le poulet le re-cassera sûrement plus tard et ne se rendra compte de rien," expliqua Daryl alors qu’il sourit narquoisement vers Rick.

"Il l’amènera peut-être à ton garage et tu devras le réparer encore," ricana Rick.

"Probablement," rigola Daryl. Et Rick sentit qu’il avait accompli quelque chose car l’homme était suffisamment relaxé pour rire. Daryl accrocha le rétro sur la voiture et le tint quelques minutes le temps que la colle prenne.

"Et… qu’est-ce que tu fais quand tu ne détruis pas les affaires de la police ?" Taquina Rick.

"J’aime chasser, travailler sur une moto que je restaure, mais surtout empêcher mon stupide frère de finir en prison. C’est un boulot à plein temps. Toi ?"

"Oh, j’aime bien traîner et aider les gens à couvrir leur crime. Comme un super-héro mais pour les criminels."

Ils rigolèrent à nouveau après cela, et Rick décida qu’il voulait l’entendre davantage. Daryl retira finalement ses mains qui tenaient le rétroviseur et ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper un soupir soulagé quand il resta en place. "Je t’avais dis que j’étais pas un criminel."

"Ouais, tu l’as dit," sourit Rick. "Donc, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n’as jamais laissé un policier te tenir avant ?" _Oh mon Dieu, Grimes ! Quel effronté !_ Il déposa la colle dans le sac et le prit, essayant de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux parce qu’il savait que son visage devait être rouge vif. Il n’était pas si grossier habituellement.

"Oh que non, j’ai jamais rien fait de mal," répondit sérieusement Daryl.

"Ou…" dit Rick, passant de l’autre côté de la voiture. Il la déverrouilla et jeta le sac à l’intérieur, puis éclaircit sa gorge et regarda vers Daryl au-dessus du toit de la voiture. L’homme se tenait là bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts, incrédule. "Peut-être que tu n’as jamais rencontré le bon," il fit un clin d’œil en se glissant à l’intérieur.

Il démarra rapidement la voiture, la mit en marche arrière, et partit. C’était pour le mieux. Il était presque sûr que quelqu’un d’aussi robuste et magnifique que Daryl ne serait pas intéressé par un mignon adjoint du shérif comme lui.

  


Une semaine plus tard

Daryl roula de dessous la voiture sur laquelle il travaillait quand il entendit la sonnette annonçant un client. Il grogna quand il remarqua que c’était une voiture de police. Ils étaient probablement là pour l’interroger sur son frère. Ils pouvaient l’interroger autant qu’ils voulaient mais il ne dirait rien. Et même s’il parlait, il ne savait rien à part que Merle était parti avec une pouffiasse qu’il avait trouvé quelques jours avant.

Il ouvrit son bleu de travail révélant son débardeur noir en dessous quand il se leva. Un grand brun sortait du véhicule du côté conducteur, mais quand il remarqua Dale marchant vers lui, il se tourna pour enlever la graisse des mains avec un torchon.

"Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd’hui, chers officiers ?" les accueillit Dale.

"Mon associé Shane a cassé le rétroviseur de notre voiture. On espérait que vous puissiez nous aider avec cela," Daryl entendit une voix familière répondre.

Daryl mordit sa lèvre pour bloquer un rire et le sourire qui l’aurait sûrement accompagné. Dieu merci, c’était une chaude journée car ses joues étaient déjà rouges et il n’avait même pas encore regardé ces magnifiques yeux bleus dont il rêvait depuis la semaine passée.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé," l’autre policier, Shane, dit, "J’ai juste fermé la portière et le rétro est tombé."

"On peut réparer ça pour vous… Daryl ?" Dale l’appela.

Il se retourna doucement pour trouver l’Officier Grimes portant un sourire pouvant rivaliser le chat du Cheshire habillé en policier. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il comprit enfin l’obsession pour les hommes en uniforme. Où c’était peut-être juste celui-là en particulier.

Shane suivit Dale dans le bureau pour commencer les papiers et Rick s’approcha de lui tenant le rétroviseur.

"Probablement besoin de ça," lui sourit Rick.

Daryl renifla et prit le miroir quand il lui tendit, leurs doigts se touchant dans le processus. "Probablement," il sourit, incapable de se retenir.

"Donc… t’as vu des bons films de zombies dernièrement ?" demanda le policier.

"J’ai entendu qu’il y en avait au drive-in ce soir. Pensais y aller et voir."

"Quelle coïncidence, j’avais prévu d’y aller avec Shane… enfin, pas _avec_ Shane. Plutôt du style aller en voiture avec lui et son rendez-vous," expliqua rapidement Rick.

Daryl n’était pas sûr si Rick essayait de lui demander de sortir avec lui ou non, ou si l’homme savait que c’était ce qu’il faisait. Mon Dieu, qu’il était nul à cela. "Et bien… si tu commences à te sentir comme la chandelle, tu pourrais toujours venir et traîner avec moi. Si tu veux," il haussa des épaules.

"T’as pas peur d’être vu avec un policier ?"

"Je croyais que t’étais une sorte de super-héro pour les vilains," taquina Daryl.

"J’ai pris ma retraite… j’étais pas si doué que ça. Il se trouve que le seul vilain que j’ai été était un héro tout du long," rigola Rick. "C’était pas si mal, j’ai eu un rendez-vous au final."

Daryl se moqua, "Ah ouais, vraiment ?"

"Je ne voulais pas être présomptueux. C’est cool si t’es pas intéressé," le policier sourit faiblement et Daryl secoua la tête. C’est une bonne chose que le gars avait l’air aussi nul que lui à cela.

"Juste ferme la et embrasse moi. J’ai pas envie de gâcher une soirée parfaite si j’arrive à la fin et découvre que t’embrasse comme un poisson."

"Et comment exactement un poisson embrasse-t-il ?" Demanda Rick avec un sourire de mille watts quand il se pencha dans l’espace personnel de Daryl.

"J’sais pas, j’en ai jamais embra-" Il n’eut pas la chance de finir. Rick interrompit sa phrase avec ses lèvres douces, roses et pêchues et une saveur de chewing-gum à la menthe. Le baiser fut court et doux et sincère. Daryl était souriant et un peu étourdi quand ils se séparèrent. "C’est un pistolet dans ta poche, Officier ?" dit-il d’une voix traînante.

"Oui, c’en est un," répondit Rick avec un sourire, "Mais je suis aussi très content de te voir."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
